The present invention generally relates to the field of saltwater aquaculture systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods and systems to generate electrical power via hydro-electric systems that employ man-made flumes configured to support saltwater aquaculture.
The demand for power is increasing dramatically with expanding industrialization and the escalating use of power-consuming equipment. The available natural resources, however, are continually being consumed and will eventually become increasingly scarce. Other sources of power, such as nuclear plants, are in disfavor because of environmental concerns over the disposal of the resulting waste and possible accidents. Fossil fuel, which is burned in thermal power stations, generates air pollution, including carbon dioxide which is suspected of causing warming of the atmosphere. On the other hand, using clean renewable energy may provide numerous benefits.
Wind is a renewable energy source. Turbines or towers which use the kinetic energy of wind to generate mechanical energy, and convert the mechanical energy to electricity are known. Wind towers or turbines typically have two or three blades which may face into or away from the wind. As the wind causes the blades to rotate, the shaft in the turbine spins. When connected to a generator, the spinning of the shaft drives the generator which produces electricity.
Wind power has the advantage of being a free, renewable energy source. Wind also has the drawback of providing only intermittent energy. The open oceans and coastal regions are a great source of wind energy. Wind towers take up a large amount of land and have recently been placed offshore. Offshore locations solve noise and sighting problems, but raise other ecological issues with support structure requirements. There remains a need to efficiently harness wind power and easily store it such that it the energy generated can be used whenever needed, with minimal ecological impact. Additionally, harnessing wind power in a manner that actually improves the ecology of areas surrounding the wind-power structures is virtually non-existent.
In regard to ecology and their importance to humans, aquaculture in human diets has recently attained renewed recognition due to dietary research comparing the health benefits of fish and other types of aquaculture to other types of meats. Consumer demand for fish and shrimp has increased, resulting in commercial farmers searching for new techniques for harvesting more fish while lowering costs to maximize profits. Aquaculture has gained attention as a viable alternative to commercial harvesting of wild fish and shrimp populations. Aquaculture is practiced in several different forms, which include pond aquaculture, tank aquaculture, and cage aquaculture.
Cage and pond cultivating systems have numerous disadvantages, such as not allowing for total monitoring and control of cultivation conditions, not enabling the aquaculture to be closely monitored for general growth, hygiene, or disease, nor allow for the easy handling of fish stock. Moreover, in the event that there is an outbreak of disease, the whole body of water may need to be treated and many hours may be required in order to clean the cages and nets.
Cage aquaculture has advantages, though, because fish, shellfish, and other aquatic species can be harvested more quickly and more efficiently without the use of fishing or trawling vessels and with a lower environmental impact. Moreover, aquaculture tanks may be located offshore or in under-used areas of large lakes, rivers, and estuaries. Aquaculture may also increase the availability of seafood and freshwater fish for public food consumption. Aquaculture also reduces the environmental impact of fishing by eliminating the use of nets for harvesting the farmed species and by reducing the impact of commercial harvesting on wild populations that can produce negative ecological results in a particular marine or freshwater environment.
As noted, aquaculture may be conducted by growing fish, prawns and other fresh and saltwater invertebrates in outdoor ponds. The ponds however eventually become polluted because feces, uneaten food and algae work their way to the bottom of the ponds. This makes the ponds almost impossible to clean. In addition large quantities of valuable water are required to keep these systems functional. Other disadvantages are also associated with outdoor aquaculture systems. For example pests can eat stock, adverse weather conditions such as floods can cause stock loss by washing the stock away and very hot weather can cause growth of algal blooms which can kill the stock. In addition in very hot or very cold weather, the stock will stop growing. Muddy waters or disturbed water can also cause the stock to have an unpalatable taste.